Conditional Events
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Hanya beberapa macam alternatif yang akan terjadi pada Shizuo ketika menghadapi sesuatu dengan salah satu alter-ego dirinya atau Izaya. Hm... fluff maybe? Yaoi, don't like don't read. :9


**Title:** Conditional Events

**Summary:** Hanya beberapa macam alternatif yang akan terjadi pada Shizuo ketika menghadapi sesuatu dengan salah satu alter-ego dirinya atau Izaya.

**Pairing:** Alter-egos/Shizuo

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! yang saia. Ada yang percaya?

* * *

_**Situasi: Di tengah-tengah kota Ikebukuro, musim dingin, salju lebat, Shizuo… ya, menjadi Shizuo dengan kelupaan membawa jaket.**_

* * *

**Scene 1: Izaya**

Shizuo merinding dingin. Tentu saja kelupaan membawa jaket dalam cuaca seburuk ini adalah hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk terjadi. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Otaknya berkata lain dengan tidak mengingat betapa pentingnya benda satu itu di hari sedingin ini.

Setidaknya di sampingnya ada Izaya yang menemaninya. Si informan itu berjalan sambil menyeruput segelas kopi panas dari gelas kertas di tangannya, dia memakai sebuah sarung tangan hitam yang sepertinya hangat, dan _long fur trenchcoat_-nya sepertinya benar-benar hangat. Cih, itu membuat Shizuo iri. Tadi, dia niat membeli _cake_ setelah habis kerja, tapi dinginnya cuaca nampaknya membuat niatnya surut. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Izaya.

"Ahahaha… kenapa, Shizu-chan? Kau iri karena kedinginan?" Izaya bertanya sambil tertawa, seakan mengejek keadaannya yang menyedihkan sekali.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku iri?" jawab Shizuo, padahal… memang iri, sih.

Izaya menyeringai kecil melihat Shizuo yang bertingkah agak 'tsundere' itu. Hm… mungkin dia bisa menggoda Shizuo sedikit? "Shizu-chan~," panggilnya sambil memeluk Shizuo.

"Ap-apa? Lepaskan aku, kutu," Shizuo meronta, mencoba lepas dari Izaya.

"Chu."

Dia tidak salah dengar? 'Chu'? Sepasang bibir hangat menempel pada bibirnya. Muka Shizuo memerah, dan hari itu juga, dari tengah kota Ikebukuro bisa terdengar raungan ala Shizuo, "IZAYAAAAA!" yang diikuti oleh gema tawa puas seorang informan. Yang beda hanyalah kali ini Shizuo meneriakkannya dengan wajah merah.

Ya, panas tubuhnya yang naik karena rasa malu juga cukup untuk membuatnya hangat.

* * *

**Scene 2: Tsugaru**

Shizuo merinding dingin. Tentu saja kelupaan membawa jaket dalam cuaca seburuk ini adalah hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk terjadi. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Otaknya berkata lain dengan tidak mengingat betapa pentingnya benda satu itu di hari sedingin ini.

Setidaknya di sampingnya ada Tsugaru yang menemaninya. Dia tidak harus merasa kesepian karena jalan sendirian di tengah dingin begini. Tapi, tetap saja…

Shizuo merinding lagi sambil merapatkan lengannya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah sekarang, keinginannya untuk membeli _cake,_ yang tadi muncul setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sudah tidak lagi ada.

Tsugaru tersenyum melihat Shizuo yang terus-terusan merinding. Ditanggalkannya haori-nya yang berwarna biru dengan corak salju, dan dipakaikannya pada Shizuo yang menggigil.

"Eh? Ah, terima kasih…" Shizuo agak tergagap, wajahnya memerah sedikit. Tsugaru hanya tersenyum lebih lebar melihat 'tuannya' yang malu-malu. Dia peluk Shizuo dari belakang sebentar sebelum melepaskan si _ex-bartender_ setelah mencium tengkuknya.

"Masih mau beli _cake_, Shizuo-kun?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang rendah dan lembut serta menenangkan.

Shizuo hanya mengangguk pelan sambil merapatkan tubuhnya lagi dalam haori Tsugaru yang memiliki aroma tubuh pemiliknya, berharap Tsugaru tidak melihat semburat merah yang makin kentara di wajahnya sampai ke ujung telinganya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi merasa dingin tapi hangat, panas malah.

Tapi, toh, malam itu Shizuo tetap kena flu karena terlalu lama dingin-dinginan. Ya, tidak apa-apa sih, Tsugaru jadi berada di sampingnya terus untuk merawatnya.

* * *

**Scene 3: Psyche**

Shizuo merinding dingin. Tentu saja kelupaan membawa jaket dalam cuaca seburuk ini adalah hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk terjadi. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Otaknya berkata lain dengan tidak mengingat betapa pentingnya benda satu itu di hari sedingin ini.

Setidaknya di sampingnya ada Psyche yang menemaninya. Memang si pemuda kecil ini lebih cerewet dari Izaya, tapi Shizuo tidak peduli akan hal itu sekarang. Dia ingin cepat-cepat membeli _cake_ dan pulang. Atau, tidak usah jadi beli _cake_ juga tidak apa-apa. Dia ingin berada di apartemen Izaya yang sekarang merangkap sebagai apartemennya juga, dan beberapa makhluk tidak jelas yang Shinra titipkan (baca: berikan secara paksa) pada mereka.

Salah satu dari makhluk itu adalah Psyche yang sampai sekarang pun masih melompat-lompat kegirangan karena akan membeli _cake_. Ugh… Shizuo tidak tega menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajah Psyche karena tidak jadi membeli _cake_. Dia percepat langkahnya ketika melihat toko kue yang mereka tuju sudah tidak jauh lagi.

Toko itu hangat sekali, dan Shizuo merasa seperti menemukan oasis di tengah gurun, hanya saja, oasis ini hangat dan gurunnya membeku. Neraka baru benar-benar dimulai ketika dia melangkah keluar dari toko itu. Udara terasa makin dingin karena dia tadi berada di tempat yang hangat.

Shizuo seakan tidak bisa bergerak lagi begitu dia berada di luar, langkahnya agak tersendat-sendat.

Psyche, merasa kasihan dengan keadaan si pirang, langsung melepas _fur coat_ putih merah mudanya dan menyodorkannya pada Shizuo. "Shizuo-chan, pakai ini saja."

"Eh… tapi…"

"Aku tahan kok kalau hanya sedingin ini!" ujar Psyche meyakinkan Shizuo agar si _debt collector_ itu mengambil _fur coat_-nya.

"Bukan itu. Mana muat _fur coat_-mu untukku," ujar Shizuo agak menyesal karena senyum Psyche langsung menghilang.

Tapi, tidak sampai sedetik, senyum itu kembali lagi. Psyche meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kalau begitu, begini saja. Setidaknya tangan Shizuo-chan yang hangat," ujarnya sambil tersenyum cerah ke arah Shizuo.

Dan entah kenapa, dinginnya udara seakan tidak lagi dia rasakan.

* * *

**Scene 4: Hibiya**

Shizuo merinding dingin. Tentu saja kelupaan membawa jaket dalam cuaca seburuk ini adalah hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk terjadi. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Otaknya berkata lain dengan tidak mengingat betapa pentingnya benda satu itu di hari sedingin ini.

Setidaknya di sampingnya ada Hibiya yang menemaninya. Walaupun dia merasa kesal juga mendengar Hibiya yang dari tadi mengeluh karena udara yang dingin, padahal Hibiya dari tadi memakai _fur coat_ serba putih dan sarung tangan hitam beludru yang tebal, tidak mungkin dia merasa dingin.

Ayolah, cepat sampai ke toko _cake_, beli _cake_, lalu pulang dan minum susu hangat yang akan Izaya buatkan untuknya, atau coklat hangat buatan Psyche, atau teh hangat buatan Tsugaru, atau apapun yang bisa menghangatkannya (kecuali Delic yang pasti akan menawarkan hal yang tidak-tidak, atau iya-iya, tergantung dari sudut pandang siapa kau melihatnya).

Hibiya merasa diabaikan. Padahal dari tadi dia mengeluh dingin supaya Shizuo setidaknya menghangatkannya sedikit. Sambil menghela nafas sedikit, Hibiya memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan duluan, si pirang itu tidak peka sama sekali. Dia mengambil tangan Shizuo dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa, Hibiya?" tanya Shizuo dengan suara yang agak parau karena dingin.

"Diam dan jalan saja, rakyat jelata. Aku berbaik hati menghangatkan tanganmu," jawabnya ketus, padahal hatinya senang setengah hidup berjalan bergandengan dengan Shizuo seperti ini.

Shizuo tersenyum kecil melihat si pangeran manja satu ini dan memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu saja alasan Hibiya mengeluh tentang dinginnya cuaca yang sekarang sudah dia sadari.

"Terima kasih. Tanganmu hangat," ujar Shizuo sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Perjalanan dari situ ke toko dan ke rumah tidak lagi terasa begitu dingin.

* * *

**Scene 5: Delic**

Shizuo merinding dingin. Tentu saja kelupaan membawa jaket dalam cuaca seburuk ini adalah hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan untuk terjadi. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Otaknya berkata lain dengan tidak mengingat betapa pentingnya benda satu itu di hari sedingin ini.

Setidaknya di sampingnya ada Delic yang menemaninya. Walaupun sebenarnya Delic tidak benar-benar menemaninya dengan semua rayuan yang dia lontarkan pada setiap wanita yang lewat.

Pokoknya, rencananya begini. Cepat ke toko _cake_, beli satu _cake_, langsung pulang, dan peluk siapa saja yang bisa menghangatkannya. Euh, yang terakhir itu, bisa dihapus saja, tidak?

Shizuo merinding lebih kencang ketika sebuah angin berhembus mengenainya. Dia benar-benar berharap dia tidak melupakan jaketnya di rumah.

"Shizuo, kau kedinginan sekali?" akhirnya Delic berhenti juga merayu wanita yang lewat.

'Kau pikir karena siapa, ha?' batin Shizuo agak kesal. Mereka harus bertahan dalam dingin cukup lama, karena harus menunggui Delic yang tertahan oleh setiap kaum hawa yang lewat. Dan makin lama mereka disana, makin kedinginan pula Shizuo.

Delic melihat Shizuo yang kesal. Dia lepaskan jas putihnya lalu dengan sikap _gentleman_-nya, dia kenakan pada Shizuo yang menggigil. Lalu dia diam sambil tetap memeluk Shizuo dari belakang. "Sudah hangat?" tanya Delic dengan suaranya yang menggoda. Muka Shizuo merah sekali sekarang.

"Su-sudah…" jawabnya pelan, takut kalau menaikan suaranya, nada gugup akan terdengar jelas oleh telinga Delic yang terlatih mendengar nada-nada emosi seseorang berkat pengalamannya merayu wanita.

Delic tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Sepertinya tidak. Kau masih menggigil."

Salah siapa kalau Shizuo tidak bisa berbicara tanpa tergagap?

"Kau mau kuhangatkan begitu sampai ke rumah?" tanya Delic dengan suaranya yang seduktif, berhasil membuat Shizuo makin gugup. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri bagian belakang telinga Shizuo yang memerah, telinganya menikmati sedikit pekik kecil tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Shizuo. Delic menunduk sedikit dan menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat ke tengkuk Shizuo yang dingin karena cuaca. Dia menyeringai pada kulit putih tempat bibirnya menempel. Reaksi Shizuo manis sekali, dia tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya memekik kecil, sedikit lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Dia menikmati posisinya sampai sebuah rasa sakit menyerang kakinya. "Aw! Kenapa kau injak kakiku?" raung Delic sambil bersimpuh mengusap sepatunya, di bagian dimana kakinya diinjak Shizuo.

"Cepat bergerak dan berhenti merayuku, sialan," tanggap Shizuo sambil terus berjalan, menginggalkan Delic yang hanya bisa memandangnya dari belakang sambil tersenyum sedikit. Telinga Shizuo jelas sekali merahnya.

Dan malam itu, Delic benar-benar menghangatkan Shizuo di atas tempat tidurnya.

* * *

End Scene

* * *

Pertama, ya, saia bikin Hibiya ga make baju pangeran dengan jubahnya soalnya agak terlihat aneh. Saia juga kalo dama kehidupan nyata mungkin bakal melongo ngeliat orang jalan-jalan pake baju a la pangeran dan make mahkota juga.

Lalu, saia lagi pengen bikin yang kayak gini, jadi saia bikin aja.

Dan, saia ga tahu harus komen apa ama ni fic.

Jadi, seperti biasa~! Mohon ripiunya~!


End file.
